


月亮河（上）

by underlinee



Category: alleo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underlinee/pseuds/underlinee
Summary: 我说月色真美你问是吗





	月亮河（上）

1.  
“就去一下，又不会死。”

面对老友诸如此类劝诫之词，吴磊心想美剧里上一个听信这话主角最后不是吸嗨了就是进去了。  
总之不是什么好话。  
但他们系今年实习名额出了名的少，同届一群人挤破头想在教授面前混个脸熟，宿舍师兄抛出橄榄枝时才会一副“你这孩子是不是傻”的惋惜神情。  
“让你去gay吧接人，又不是让你去做鸭，你不去我找别人了？”师兄看表，大概真的很急。  
倒不是吴磊对人家性向怀有多么大的偏见，只是毕竟他大学读了两年半都没放出个屁来，此刻贸然充当救火英雄，谁知道会不会引火烧身。  
吴磊眉毛拧成两条对号，狐疑地问，“你说教授….不能看上我吧？”  
师兄一把呼上他后背，“想什么呢！人家一屋子的肌肉猛男不上，能上你？！”  
……  
因此他半夜两点出现在这间酒吧绝对，绝对是个意外。

老实说gay吧从外表上看实在不像他一路yy的群魔乱舞，他进门时灯光正转成蓝色，比教室讲台大不了多少的一方舞台上有个人正抱着立麦唱Moon River.台下几对看不清物种的人抱在一起摇晃身体，空气中残留着浑浊气味。明明是隆冬季节，台上的人却只穿一件和式短打，若不是胸口暴露出一大片贫瘠平坦的皮肤证明他是个带把儿的，大概还真有点妖娆的意思。他声音幽幽地，偏把人带离泥淖，飘上半空，好似真的坐在月亮上翘着腿瞧人间。

吴磊来不及细看，就见一旁跌跌撞撞冲来个中年男子，一声“好！！！”砸碎进蓝色湖泊里，惊醒众人。  
台上人袅袅收掉最后一个尾音，朝这边走来，那身短打坠满亮片，随着他一步三晃地反射一池波光粼粼，他整个人就像沐浴月色，从天上下来一样。  
“我刚才唱的好听吗？”那人开口，声音倒不似歌里那样疏离，浅浅的拖着尾音。  
“唱的好！跳的更好！”中年男人的手按向他消瘦肩膀，顺着肩线一路下滑，边说边将几张票子塞进他扎着衣摆的绊带间，“熙熙什么时候还跳舞给我看？”  
“这个嘛…”那人手覆上男人的手背，跟着也来到自己腰间，绊带被扯的松松垮垮，他扭动两下，像只脱茧的蚕，半边莹白肩膀就露了出来。  
吴磊目瞪口呆，这时后边才赶来两个人，其中一个吴磊眼熟，此刻正冲他猛打手势，“还不赶紧带老师走？！”  
见他愣在当地，大概觉得这孩子怕是废了，师兄猛吸一口气，和另个学生一边一个，将烂泥一样的男人架了出去，临走不忘恨铁不成钢的嘱咐他，“把帐结了去！算科研经费！”

钱就是这么没的。要给隔壁两个月都申不到购置金的同学看到不得当场气昏过去。  
这时听到旁边的人发出几声笑，其实算不得笑，不过是低低气音，吴磊也奇怪周围这么吵，自己怎么听见的。  
那人脸很小，骨头也很小，轻轻松松藏进黑暗里，睫毛低下来时眼皮上有两团闪片很大的蓝色眼影，太阳下看着怎么样不知道，反正在这儿还挺好看。  
原来他还没走，遮着嘴笑够了，才拿吴磊打趣，  
“科研经费呀…研究的是谁？我吗？”  
吴磊讷讷看他，不知道怎么接话，半晌才伸出手，替他将滑落在腰畔的衣袖拉好，末了在他肩上轻轻拍了拍。  
手指接触到衣料的一瞬间，那人身体本能似地向后缩了一下。他在吴磊手中像只被捏住后颈的猫类，可能有两秒吧，才又松了肩膀懒懒地。  
吴磊奇怪，既然不喜欢，为什么要这样？

这地方连收银员看着也不怎么直的样子，眼神在吴磊身上游荡过几遭，大概确认不是同类，才终于把小票递给他，“五千八。”  
“这么贵？！！”吴磊脱口而出，下意识翻自己其实根本一眼见底的钱夹。  
“是呀，”刚才那人不知又从哪儿冒出来，手指间夹着张卡递过去，然后撑起下巴看着他，笑嘻嘻说，“因为我很贵啊——”  
吴磊深刻领悟所谓经济基础决定上层建筑，此时就算梗着脖子想说“不需要”也不可能，于是话转了三个弯，变成“怎么还你？”  
年轻男人眨眨眼，装作好无辜又纯情。凑过来时吴磊心中警铃大作，几乎瞬间僵直身体。  
“不应该先从怎么称呼开始吗？”他的睫毛蹭上吴磊面颊，呼出的气也是，和本人一样没什么羞耻感地黏过来，“我叫罗弋。”  
八成是个艺名，或者什么熙熙才是，吴磊其实不太关心，但他手中份量蓦地一沉，罗弋像捧水一样坠在他怀里，“我下班啦，你送我回家。”  
调酒师见怪不怪地拎出件厚棉服递过来，罗弋双手攀着他的脖子，吴磊才发现他呼吸里有好重的酒精味。

2.  
深柜教授也明白兔子不吃窝边草，这儿离学校十公里远，半夜两点又没有公共交通，吴磊好不容易打到车，将一面之缘的男人塞进后座，想了想，自己也坐进去。刚关上门就感觉左肩一沉，是罗弋又倒过来。  
司机师傅当然知道这是什么地方，斜着眼瞟后视镜，“去哪儿啊？” 如家七天再不济锦江之星，无非这些仨钟头一百块钱的目的地。  
吴磊不自在的浑身发毛，抖抖半边肩膀问，“醒醒，你住哪儿？”  
罗弋没一点声响。  
…  
冷风顺着衣领往进钻，吴磊打个哆嗦，再看怀里的人，半张脸埋在自己胸前灰色的毛衣里，睡着一样。吴磊沉默了一会儿，伸手替他紧了紧敞口的棉服。  
“你让师傅开，我知道怎么走。”罗弋闷闷开口。  
原来他醒着的。  
吴磊手缩回去，又无处可放，在裤子上抹了两把。  
司机松开离合，出租车发出一阵耐人寻味的油门声。

这一路坐得并不轻松，罗弋脑袋挺沉，压的他肩膀发麻，但神奇的是每当他觉得这人是不是睡着时，罗弋又能准确提前告诉人下个路口直行还是左拐。  
他是明目张胆的装醉，毫不掩饰毫不害臊，扒着一个陌生人撒酒品很好的酒疯，比彻底装睡还令人尴尬。他不知道用什么牌子洗发水，车颠得头发一晃一晃，那点香味就若有若无地飘进吴磊鼻子里。车辆开下四环，吴磊半边身子都木了。  
“前面右拐走到头就到了。”罗弋脑袋在他肩上拱了拱。

最后出租车停在一处老小区前，黑灯瞎火也看不出是什么地方，但吴磊直觉好像很熟悉。罗弋贴着他小声问，“你不送我进去？”  
“不。”吴磊僵硬地说。  
罗弋从他怀里直起身，开门迈腿下车一气呵成，有点负气的意思。  
吴磊又忍不住去看，他裹着棉服也还是很瘦，站在冬天的冷风里显得更小一个，远处一溜灰秃秃的杨树，巷子口有一家水果店和面包房。  
吴磊恍然大悟，这地方根本就是自己学校旁边的家属院。  
罗弋单手“啪”地搭在车顶，探下身朝他露出一个戏谑的笑。  
“小同学，我原来和你一个学校的，算起来你要叫我师兄呢。”  
他甩上车门，转身歪歪斜斜地走进化不开的黑暗里。

3.  
临近年末，四人间宿舍分成两派，两个忙着准备期末考，两个忙着给女友准备圣诞礼物。吴磊不巧划归前方阵营。  
师兄良心发现，提醒他记得报销公款，吴磊应着，钱拿到手像笔不义之财，烫的他夜里辗转反侧，下铺兄弟直踢他床板。  
平安夜那晚应景的飘了雪，宿舍里就剩他和对床哥们儿大眼瞪小眼。吴磊咳嗽一声，“那个，我出去遛弯。”  
对方朝他丢来一卷卫生纸，“少放屁，赶紧滚。”

杨教授老婆知不知道她老公是个gay还未可知，总归吴磊觉得他自己不是。  
因此当他第二次踏入那间酒吧时，仍觉自己光明伟岸。  
当晚酒吧挤得水泄不通，气氛和上次来时很不一样，所有人把这儿当末日狂欢，落在肩头雪很快化了，衣服潮潮裹在身上，吴磊在吧台找了一座，眼睛朝舞池不断地飘，真有身上涂了橄榄油的肌肉男绕着钢管儿上蹿下窜，但怎么看都跟罗弋的小身板没什么关系。  
有人过来招呼他，“喝点什么？”  
吴磊抬头，发现是上次给他收银的年轻男人，手里正上下翻飞的甩调酒瓶。  
“呃…”吴磊其实对酒精没什么兴趣，又不好意思白占座位，“橙汁有吗？”  
调酒师了然地笑，冲他挑挑下巴，“来找罗云熙？”  
原来他叫这个名字。吴磊不自在地点点头。  
“很多人都来找他，和你一样。”调酒师吹个口哨，示意他往旁边看。  
舞池外围有一小撮人随意晃动，跟音乐完全对不上拍，目光又时不时追逐舞台，显然心不在焉的等好戏出场。  
吴磊心里莫名有点失落，衣服散发的潮气又湿又冷，还不如回宿舍和室友打游戏。  
“卖你消息，”调酒师神秘兮兮地凑近，告诉他通常Leo这时候会在后门候场。  
距离一下缩短到安全线以内，男人身上同样传来刻意的香水味道，吴磊却不觉得僵硬了。对方大概发现他悄悄打量自己，笑着拍他肩膀，“奇怪吗？又不是所有在这儿工作的人都是同性恋。”  
吴磊若有所思，脚底抹油，绕去后门。

出了门才发现雪下的更大，地上铺了虚虚一层，路上几乎没什么行人，他在拐角看到罗云熙，那人竟然穿了一身一看就不大正经的圣诞装，短到大腿的裤边上滚了一圈白色绒毛，头上套着可笑的红色帽子不说，脖子上还系了黑色缎带，中间绑了一只银色的小铃铛。  
他正靠着墙，与众不同地用中指和无名指松松夹着一根女士香烟。细长的脖颈抬起来，喉结一动，铃铛就跟着叮叮当当响。烟圈散入风中，罗云熙眯着眼看清到他，表情一瞬间就点亮了。  
他动作熟练地拿手指捻灭烟头，末了还怕烫似的，娇气地吹了吹指尖。  
“你来找我？”  
吴磊嗓子发干，大团烟雾散了才看清他头发上也喷了好多的劣质发胶，眼圈发黑嘴唇涂成红色，此刻正牵起来意味不明又妖艳的朝他笑。  
“你那是什么表情啊。”罗云熙戳戳他。  
吴磊才意识到自己嘴角快垮到胸前，他故意毫不掩饰地打量对方这一身行头，用称得上嫌弃的眼神。  
罗云熙顺着目光看自己套着黑色高筒靴的光裸大腿，接着撅起臀部，朝他拙劣地做了一个夸张又诱人的姿态。

接下来的对话极其幼稚，好像小朋友间莫名无聊的争吵，谁都不想认输。  
“为什么穿成这样。”  
“打工啊。”  
“打工而已为什么要穿成这样。”  
“今天平安夜啊。”说着罗云熙有点烦躁地扒扒头发。接着又两步走过来挎起他的手臂，很亲昵似的重复一遍，“你来找我？”  
吴磊觉得自己被骗了，他内心莫名翻滚哀嚎，将口袋里的半卷钞票胡乱塞给他，  
“我来还钱。”  
对方眼角从睁大到眯起来，好像发现什么好玩的事情一样拖长了音说“啊，为了这个圣诞节丢下女朋友来这里？”他手指软软在他胸前打圈，“你知道这是什么地方哦？”  
吴磊拍开他的手，想起什么似的问，“你叫Leo？”  
“对啊。”罗云熙眨眨眼，“你该不会要说你也叫Leo，或者你有个表弟也叫Leo吧。”  
吴磊脸上露出吃瘪的表情，罗云熙愣了两秒钟，指着他哈哈大笑。  
他笑到弯下腰扶着墙喘，雪不断砸在他身上，像要把他压垮掉一样。  
“你肯定没有女朋友，”他颤颤巍巍抹掉笑出的眼泪，“好老套哦。”  
他又开始那副自以为什么都知道的样子，但又让人讨厌不起来。  
他眼底的黑色晕开一片，染着人工红色的嘴唇吐出大团白色雾气。“我叫罗弋，只告诉你一个人的。”  
吴磊心想信你才有鬼。

“你就是来找我的。”罗云熙看着他，语气十分笃定。  
地上被他俩踩的一片污黑泥泞，冷空气轻易钻透他那件布料少的可怜的演出服，罗云熙咬着牙齿露出一点笑，抱着手臂不自觉地发抖，簌簌地，像一颗挂满彩灯和礼物的圣诞树一样，招展着落下雪来。

吴磊叹了口气，脱下自己外套，嘴里碎碎叨叨地说些冬天不要穿这么少。他将带着体温的外套披在对方身上，手臂环过去时又明显地感觉到对方无处可躲的挣扎。  
“跑什么跑，都抖成这样了。”吴磊按住他。  
“嗯…我身上有烟味儿。”罗云熙缩缩脖子，眼神游移。  
这种距离下才看到他其实眼角有细微的纹路，在化妆品遮盖下总归不太明显。他可能比自己大，还大不少。吴磊胡思乱想。  
罗云熙忽然退开一步，双手抓着他的衣服跺跺脚，“等我一下，不要走哦，我马上来。”  
他脸上又浮现出那种把握十足的笑，眼褶深深地弯起来。

不是所有用香水的男人都是同性恋，不是所有笑起来发甜的男人都是同性恋，那罗云熙呢？

4.

没多一会儿罗云熙就换了身普通衣服出来，帽衫里面露出一截红色高领毛衣，看样子心情不错的哼着歌，卸掉浓妆后脸色有点苍白。  
吴磊好奇地问，“你等下不是有演出？”  
他摇摇头，“你陪我去买衣服，圣诞节到处都在打折诶。” 说着挥挥手里信封，“拿了工资，超好笑，店长说用现金比较有仪式感。”  
他伸手来扯吴磊，眼底留着一圈青灰。  
“至少把眼影卸干净。”吴磊不置可否的走在前面。  
“你看我看得这么细啊。”罗云熙用力揉了揉眼眶，快走了两步跟上去。  
  
那天终于彻底明白这人干嘛来这种不怎么正经但小费很多的地方打工——  
连底裤都要论打的买奢侈品，罗云熙嘴里含着块硬糖，指给店员口齿不清地说这个这个帮我包起来。吴磊提醒他“嘴里有东西就不要说话”，罗云熙就趁店员转过身时将舌尖伸给他看，上面半透明的糖块泛着水光。  
吴磊盯着他露出那一小截粉色舌头，不自觉的舔舔下唇。  
“是润喉糖。”罗云熙这么说，人已经拎了两件衣服进试衣间。

吴磊站在外边等，店员背着双手站在远处，橱窗里模特表情冷漠，他觉得好无聊，拿脚踢地面。  
“喂，”罗云熙声音传出来，“过来帮我拉下拉链。”  
吴磊环顾四周，店员显然没听见，他想了一下，低头做贼似的溜进试衣间。不待他找，猩红帘后伸出一截白皙手臂，一把将他拽了进去。  
罗云熙下半身只着一条白色内裤，丝质长裤褪在脚边，吴磊扭过头尽量不去看他双腿间鼓起那团。  
“你好歹把裤子穿上。”  
罗云熙愁眉苦脸，“我好像胖了，提不上去。”  
他上身套了件后领开口的白色薄纱罩衫，透的跟没穿没有任何差别。转过身，大片光裸的脊背收拢在白纱中，凸起的脊柱像月色下升起在海面的岛屿，很纯洁，也很好看。  
诱人的好看。  
吴磊像不愿意碰什么脏东西一样伸长手臂，一把拉上拉链，推他一把，“好了。”  
“你顶到我了。”罗云熙背对着他，又笑起来。  
？！  
吴磊惊的弹开，心中火速过了遍社会主义核心价值观，下意识看向自己裆部。平平整整，马克思很欣慰。  
罗云熙笑得整个肩膀都在抖。用一种撒娇似的语气逗他，“骗你的。”  
“神经病！”吴磊恼火地骂。

结完账信封里的纸钞只剩两张，罗云熙从店员那接过纸袋顺手就递给他。完全下意识的动作一气呵成，不禁让人去想这一套流程到底是有多熟练。  
出了门雪还在下，那人伸出手去接，还没落到手上就化了。吴磊闷头大步走在前面，罗云熙小跑两步追上他，问“你生气啦？那我请你吃饭好吗？”  
吴磊没说话，眼神一瞬间带了点难堪的意味。  
用我老师塞在你衣服里的钱？  
罗云熙看了他一会儿，突然笑起来，头上急匆匆洗掉又来不及干的一小撮头发颤巍巍。他笑的越来越夸张甚至蹲在地上起不来。  
  
吴磊被笑的发毛，罗云熙蹲在那抬起头，脸颊终于带上血色，眼睛都湿润晶莹，闪着戏谑的光。  
“你该不会以为我在那做什么不得了的工作——”  
虽然是疑问句但语气确实十分肯定的，吴磊疑惑如果不是的话为什么不生气。  
“只是唱歌而已，偶尔也跳舞，但很久没跳了——穿那个是因为我们店长说圣诞节要穿特别一点。”  
他伸出手示意吴磊拉他一把，站起来喘了两口气就急急掏出手机给他看，照片里一群男人挤在休息室自拍，穿什么的都有，正中间那位甚至全身只穿了条黑色丁字裤而已。  
吴磊脸色有所缓和，又想起调酒师说其实这里工作的人未必都是gay. 穿圣诞装的罗云熙和眼前穿着朴素的罗云熙交替闪回，吴磊大脑乱成一片，对方却突然捧起他的脸。  
“想不想试试跟我接吻？”  
吴磊瞪大眼睛。  
“你刚才脑袋里在想我穿工作服的样子是吧？我就知道。”罗云熙凝视着他不断逼近，语气不由分说地，“我也想要。”  
他呼吸间都带着润喉糖的甜味，吴磊来不及问他凭什么说“也”，嘴唇便传来温热柔软的触感。罗云熙舌尖好像带着小刺，在他嘴唇上舔了一圈。  
“试一下，又不会死。”他蛊惑他。  
吴磊闭上眼睛。

5.  
两天前吴磊还是个为找不到实习发愁的大学生，很普通，但总归不是疯的，更不会疯到在大街上和男人接吻还不够，竟然还意犹未尽去开房。

“别开灯。”罗云熙说，他踢掉鞋子又马上黏过来，嘴唇和他贴在一起分也分不开，仅仅是被舔弄口腔内壁就让吴磊彻底硬了，罗云熙手上三下两下脱掉衣服，又过来扒他的。  
吴磊浑身上下每个细胞都在全情体验未知的极大刺激，等一双微凉的手碰到内裤边缘时才一个激灵，理智短暂回神，他徒劳地抓住那点可怜布料。  
罗云熙的手也停下动作，不知道在想什么，空气中一时间静的有些过分。  
吴磊嗓子冒烟，想说停一下，或者干脆告诉对方自己不是个gay。而不等他思考措辞，黑暗中罗云熙只是望着他的眼睛缓慢跪下去，用方才和他贴在一起的两片嘴唇，碰上他完全升旗的下半身。

艹！！

这人嘴唇也好凉，口腔内部却烧得人脑子里那根弦直接崩断。罗云熙捧着他那儿，像舔棒棒糖一样吮吸敏感的头部，接着又整个完全包裹住柱身，吴磊甚至能感受到自己正碾过他舌头上凸起的味蕾。  
他在这种极富技巧性的口活儿下爽到头皮发麻，下身被舔的湿滑一片，罗云熙口水好多，吴磊不自觉抓住他后脑勺头发，小幅度顶弄起来。  
对方口腔完全被占满，发出嗯嗯的声音，伸手推他大腿。  
吴磊几乎是被推开的，他下半身翘的老高，红肿的肉块被舔的又亮又湿，快感被打断的感觉让他情不自禁抓住罗云熙。  
他也想要，他还想要。  
他这才明白什么叫“也”。  
窗外还在下雪，雪花反射得世界纯白无暇，罗云熙爬上床，跪趴在床沿，扭过头嗔怪似的喊他快点进来。

人类在本能驱使往往下无知愚蠢，吴磊却无师自通，他埋进罗云熙身体时几乎同时发出一声轻叹。比嘴巴烫十倍，紧十倍的那处又烂又软，肏起来像要推开又像要吸住他一样叫人发疯，罗云熙被撞狠了才发出猫一样餍足的声音，不知道是痛苦还是愉悦。  
谁顾得上他，吴磊手扶在他没什么肉的屁股上，一层冷掉的汗。外面这么冷，他那根几把肏的地方却热得不可思议地要他的命。  
吴磊射出来时大脑里并非空白一片，安徒生的小女孩划着火柴，平安夜里好像什么都能有，什么都能被原谅被实现。

罗云熙歪倒在一边，好像不知道什么叫廉耻一样张着双腿大口喘气，胸膛频繁起伏，两处没被抚慰过的乳头硬挺在空气中，吴磊目光不由自主被吸过去，发现自己刚完事的小兄弟不知疲倦似的又硬了。  
罗云熙那儿还立着，腿合不上一样，有点费力的伸过脚趾挑弄他下身。  
“舒服？”他咬着手指头笑。  
吴磊拍开他，一把攥住他翘了半天的下身。  
罗云熙吓了一跳，本能似的往后挪，吴磊握着他才动了两下，他便就乖顺地软下来，像被手掌化开的雪。  
“舒服吧？”吴磊恶劣地重复，“男生又比较懂。”  
罗云熙闭上眼睛，他身体向后仰着，脖颈弧度优美又脆弱，脸上浮现出那种痛苦又迷离的神色，吴磊被蛊惑一样，伸出舌头在他胸前舔了一口。  
那双眼睛蓦地睁大了，难以置信地激动敏感，吴磊备受鼓舞，主动去吸去咬那粒远不丰满的肉团，他不敢相信自己竟然这样虔诚地去舔舐一具平板儿似的身体，手中加快动作，他知道罗云熙快出来了，他抖的像害了什么不得了的病，双臂抱着他胡乱地蹭。

6.  
他和罗云熙之间建立起一种无需言明的默契。那天完事散伙后罗云熙给了他一把钥匙，互加微信时才故意问他，你叫什么名字？  
名字有什么要紧，反正上了床让他喊什么都行，吴磊有时候在他那儿过夜，发现床头柜里除了润滑液还有两瓶钙片，便寻思他莫不是真的大自己十岁八岁，已经到了钙流失的年纪？  
真可怕，可他又一点儿不显老，吴磊哄着他让他喊，他那浮满汗水的脸上便升起一种羞赧，眼睛里蓄着两包泪要落不落的，非要肏的狠了才失控一样重复着，好哥哥，师兄，你要把我弄坏了。

老小区供暖不行，在屋里也得全副武装，通常吴磊去浴室擦一把回来后罗云熙已经睡着了，他蜷缩起身体，好像块被泼了红色颜料的白色画布一样皱成一团。  
吴磊好心把他塞进被子里，没用，是个睡觉也不老实的主，半夜还会踢开，几次三番下来人就感冒了，偏偏还说没事儿不感冒的冬天够不完整。  
什么狗屁歪理邪说都被他讲的有板有眼，发烧了也拉着他要做，总之怕他走了一样，挤在他怀里娇气地哼着说里面好痒，抓着他的手指向后面塞。  
“听说这时候里面很热很舒服的哦。”  
谁他妈受得了，吴磊脱了裤子捅进他烧着不正常高温的甬道时几乎不能自已，果真舒服到不行，他掰开他的大腿，细白的肉上泛着一片潮红，罗云熙在他身下失去意识一样细细尖叫。  
这具彻底接纳他的身体让他迷恋，于是发着狠地往进撞，不知道到底是他疯了还是自己疯了。

罗云熙好像总是很容易累，不知道除了酒吧的工作还干什么活儿，吴磊起来上早课他在睡，晚上回来他已经洗干净等着了。他做起来也是痴痴的，反正见不着几回醒着。有一次吴磊伸腿踢踢他，“你不是会跳舞吗？我想看。”  
罗云熙抱住他拱，很困倦地说不要。  
“凭什么杨老师都见过，我就不行。”  
罗云熙愣了一会儿，笑着说“他给好多钱呀。”  
吴磊不知哪儿来的劲头，拎起他套了件睡衣往当中一推，“我不管。”  
罗云熙立在那儿，抬起手揉揉眼睛，“你真的想看？”  
其实黑灯瞎火的也看不清，罗云熙做爱从不让开灯，借着月光吴磊看到他很无奈地打起精神起了个范儿，踮脚，抬腿，竟然是芭蕾。  
罗云熙跳了两步就砸回他身上，说累了困了，怎样都不愿意再动一下。  
吴磊胸腔胀着一团气，伸手去掐对方没什么肉的小腹。  
“很多是多少钱？”  
罗云熙已经睡着了。

7.  
期末后吴磊没来得及回家，被杨教授指去打杂，师兄如释负重地拍他肩膀，说估计明年实习有戏。  
其实无非些查找数据的活儿，他天天泡在图书馆，很快和打工的女同学混熟，忘带借阅证就刷脸，小姑娘被他盯一会儿就脸红了。  
那天他不知怎的晃到本部资料区，突然想起罗云熙号称跟他一个学校的，便在书架前停下，随便抽了本看。  
册子上按年份排列一干本校名人，获奖殊荣等等，吴磊草草翻了几页，手停下来。  
那张眼熟的面孔还能是谁，罗云熙正捧着一座奖杯，在书页上傻里傻气地冲他笑。  
照片下面一行小字，2008年赫尔辛基国际芭蕾舞比赛，男子组金奖，罗弋。

当天晚上他早早回到罗云熙家，半夜门锁传来一阵响动，等了半天却好像怎么也打不开，吴磊一把拉开门，罗云熙站在走廊灯光下，眼神迷蒙着看他，好像不知道他为什么出现在自己家一样。  
他又喝酒，半晌才伸出手要抱，手臂软软地挂在他脖子上。  
吴磊下身窜起一股热流，一把捞起他膝盖窝，将人横抱起来。罗云熙惊叫一声，又笑着埋首在他颈边。吴磊将他扔在床上，伸手去解他带着凉气的裤子。  
罗云熙一手提着裤腰一手推他，有点难堪似的。  
“今天好累…不做了行吗？”  
他通常极少说不，此刻也不大熟练，像不懂拒绝不应当用征求的语气。  
吴磊松开他，手撑在旁边仔细打量那张卸妆的脸。罗云熙被盯的不自在，他大概喝了不少，眼睛眯起来瞪他，又柔又艳，也没什么杀伤力，讨好似的侧过头亲吻他的手腕。  
不是这样。吴磊想。  
其实没喝多的罗云熙他也见过，总归不是照片里那样，眉目都闪着骄傲的光。不管什么原因，十年前他可以是艺术家罗弋，十年后就只能是酒吧里唱歌跳舞收小费的罗云熙罢了。  
吴磊直起身，拉下自己裤链。  
“不想做，那帮我舔。”他命令道。

那天晚上罗云熙格外卖力，吴磊在他嘴里射过一回后，他才像起了兴致一样，自己脱了裤子坐过来。  
罗云熙闭着眼，双腿分得不能再开，在他身上摇晃地十分情动。  
吴磊托着他的腰，确认似的又重复一遍，“罗弋？”  
身上的人一个哆嗦，不知被触到哪点，又像被这两个字烫到一样，眉头深深蹙起，睫毛根部湿润惹人，沉浸在快感中不断摇头。  
吴磊心下了然，掐住他包着一层皮的胯骨往下按。一下一下顶得很深，故意地叫他。  
“罗弋，罗弋…”  
罗云熙口中泄出一串呻吟，仔细分辨才知道他是在喊“别..”


End file.
